


Forget me not (I would never)

by Twykad



Series: Of Shadowhunters and a glittery Warlock [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Clary is scared, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, The gang is helping Jace, i guess, proposal, so much love, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Jace wants to propose to Clary, he has a plan, the others help him.Or, the Clace story in which there is way more Malec than I originaly planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fluff

**Forget me not (I would never)**

 

It had been hours since Jace was trying to join Alec on his phone, but his parabatai still didn’t answer and the blond started to get pissed. Pissed enough to directly go to the loft Alec shared with Magnus. He had to ring several times before Magnus answer the interphone.

 

"WHO DARES DISTURB MAGNUS BANE AND ALEC LIGHTWOOD’S REST?!"

"Magnus, it’s Jace and Alec wasn’t answering his phone so let me in, I need to talk with him."

 

He heard Magnus groaned then the buzz.

When he arrived, Magnus looked grumpy and his arms were crossed on his chest. Seeing what he was wearing and the very light make-up, he obviously had chosen to spend the day in the loft with Alec. Indeed, he was wearing a bisexual colours shirt with “I’M NOT GAY BUT MY BOYFRIEND IS” written in glitters, which made Jace smiled, and a pair of black sweatpants which was probably his boyfriend’s. Alec didn’t wait long before coming, he had a towel on his hair and his navy blue shirt was saying “I AM THE BOYFRIEND” in the gay flag coloured letters, he also was wearing a pair of sweatpants. Jace noticed the several hickeys on his neck and suddenly got why Alec hadn’t answered the phone.

 

"Hey Jace." He said gently.

"Hey Alec, matching T-shirt uh?"

 

Alec blushed and scratched his neck.

 

"We have quite a few actually." Magnus said. "What do you want on this beautiful rainy day Jace?"

"And I see you didn’t only feel on your neck this time." Jace added winking at Alec and ignoring Magnus.

"We just had a nice shower-sex before you decided to come and we probably would have few more rounds on the couch or on the bed if you didn’t come so get to the point, I want to go back to this nice activity a.s.a.p."

 

Magnus was annoyed and it was funny until this remark about his private life with Jace’s parabatai.

 

"Gross."

 

Alec gave him a look and he shrugged, chuckling.

 

"Okay, okay… So, as you already know, it’s Clary’s birthday in few days and…"

 

He flushed and took a little velvet box out of his pocket.

 

"Alec, say no, you are only allowed to marry me!" The warlock joked.

 

Alec rolled his eyes with a fond smile then looked seriously at his brother.

 

"You want to propose to her. Do you have a plan?"

"Yeah, that’s why I need your help."

"And why didn’t you come to Izzy and Solomon?"

"Because, Magnus, Alec is my parabatai, my best friend and my brother so I wanted to go to him first. But maybe you’re right; we should call Izzy and Simon too. So you can all help me!"

 

The answer seemed to make Alec very happy but Magnus, not so much. He groaned and let himself fall on the couch.

Half an hour later, the whole gang, minus Clary, was in the loft and Magnus was pouting on Alec’s lap. He had pretended that there weren’t enough places, when clearly there was, but no one had said anything. Jace was anyway the centre of the attention since he had just said to everyone that he was going to propose.

 

"Are you even sure she’s going to say “yes”?" Magnus said grumpily.

"Clary is dreaming of this day you know."

"Shush Samuel. I’m trying to get my revenge."

"Will you ever call me “Simon” one day?"

"Probably not, Sam."

 

Simon shook his head under the others sympathetic look.

 

"Can we get to my plan?" Jace asked.

"Tell us, I can’t wait to hear it!" Izzy said excitedly.

 

She had braided her hair and was playing with it.

 

***

 

"No, Sheldon, you can’t use this paper, it’s the one I use for Alec, and Alec only." Magnus claimed taking the shining blue gift wrap.

 

Simon pouted and Izzy laughed.

 

"What the Hell is that big brother?" She asked Alec who was wrapping a kid pencils box.

"A joke." He answered seriously gesturing toward the expensive professional pencils box Magnus was wrapping.

"Aaaaaw" She cooed. "Look at you too, being so domestic you actually make presents together, that’s so cute."

"I’m sure it’s Magnus who had the idea."

"Actually, Sherwin, it’s Alec’s idea."

 

Simon looked so shocked that Izzy burst on laughing and kissed his cheek.

 

"You know Simon, even Alec has some humour sometimes. By the way guys, I totally need your opinion on the cocktail dress I choose for Clary, because, thankfully, I got to buy it as her birthday present. Jace wanted to choose it but not only it didn’t fit with his plan but she would have finished with a dress showing to much skin."

"And you are the one saying that?" Alec teased.

 

She shrugged and reached for the bag containing the dress. It was gorgeous, even Alec had to admit it.

 

"Jace’s going to love it" He said.

"So will Clary." Simon added.

 

Izzy smiled proudly.

 

***

 

Jace was nervous. It was THE d-day. And he was nervous, which wasn’t something he was use to, especially not when it was about girls. But it wasn’t any girl, it was Clary. And it wasn’t anything, he was going to propose. Not to mention that he was supposed to ignore the fact he knew it was Clary’s birthday. Oh she was going to be so pissed at him the whole day… And she will freak out so much. But it was for a good cause, he had to be strong and to stick to his plan. And his girlfriend was currently sleeping and she was tangled to him in a way that he couldn’t even move to go to the kitchen to make breakfast. He sighed slightly and started stroking her hair lightly to wake her up.

 

"Hmm, Jace… Five more minutes, please…"

"I’m hungry, sweetheart, you can stay in bed if you please, but I need to get up, and eat."

 

It pained him to act like that on this special day, but he needed too. She would be so happy and surprised in the evening, it was worth it.

 

***

 

Clary was pissed. Not only her “dear” boyfriend had leave the bed in the early morning then leaved to the Institute to train, but he hadn’t even kissed her goodbye and, even worse, he hadn’t even wish her happy birthday. To think that they were together for so long now that he started to forget her birthday made her wonder if he was still involve in their relationship. She never thought she would ever worry about that. Jace, despite his cockiness, was always so sweet with her even romantic, thing that not many people would think about him. He kept surprising her every day and every year, but today wasn’t really a good surprise and she was totally oblivious about what was going to happen or too tired and pissed to even ask herself the good questions. She startled when her phone rang and answered without checking the ID.

 

"Hello?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BISCUIT!" Magnus yelled happily onto the phone.

"Happy birthday." Alec’s voice echoed way less cheery and more tired.

"Thank you guys." She smiled.

"Anything planned today Biscuit?"

"Not really…"

"Mind coming to meet us? Sylvester, Izzy and us thought that a birthday brunch would please you. Such a shame Jace can’t come. Except not really."

 

She chuckled.

 

"It sounds good. I’ll come."

"Great! Come at the loft at 11:30, I need to make myself pretty for you."

 

He hanged up before letting her answer. Or maybe Alec had hanged up. The more his relationship with Magnus lasted, the less he was a morning person. Magnus said several times that cuddling the morning seemed to be Alec’s favourite thing in the World and Alec had blushed. She chuckled once more at the memory. Thinking about it, she had grown unexpectedly close to the blue-eyed shadowhunter, knowing how much they used to fight before. They were still kind of fighting but it was more of friendly bickering now.

 

***

 

"Yes, Jace, the plan is going well, by the Angel stop being so nervous!"

"Alec, I’m sure you will be twice as nervous on the day you propose to Magnus so don’t give me any lecture!"

"I sure won’t, for several reasons."

"Which are?"

"First, because I will not come with a shitty plan as you did. Second, because I know how bad Magnus wants it. Third-"

"If you say “because I’m not your bitch” I swear I hang up, Alec."

" _Third_ , because there is a chance he proposes first."

"Same sex couple, so lucky you are."

"I know. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go back to the kitchen to prepare the brunch with Magnus, Izzy and Simon."

"Fine, fine, I’ll call you later then."

"Please don't." 

***

Clary arrived just a bit after 11:30. At 11:33 exactly, and was welcomed by Alec who putted on a fake grumpy face. He was wearing the T-shirt Magnus had gave him on their first date: a black shirt with “BLINK IF YOU WANT ME” written in sequins.

 

"You’re late."

"It’s my birthday, I do whatever I want." she answered stepping inside. "Where are the others?"

"Kitchen. I think Magnus is going to lose his mind with Izzy and Simon."

"You let them cooked?"

"Chopped the vegetables. We wouldn’t want to be intoxicated would we?"

 

She nodded and headed toward the kitchen.

 

"Hey redhead!" Alec called.

 

She turned, he was grinning.

 

"Happy birthday."

 

Her smile widened and she joined the kitchen as the others screamed “HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLARY” cheerfully.

 

"Thank you guys, do you need any help?"

"Oh come on Biscuit, you are the birthday girl, you do nothing. Except, maybe… Taking Shepherd out of my kitchen, he is a catastrophe."

"I’m not!"

"You are!"

"No I’m not!"

"Yes, you are, Sherwin."

 

Simon pouted and Clary giggled taking her best friend by the arm.

 

"Take Izzy too." Alec’s low voice said.

"Hey!"

"Don’t worry, Honey." Simon said. "They surely want to have a moment" He added winking.

"No sex in the kitchen boys."

"Oh, Isabelle" Magnus said playfully. "Not when you are here."

 

***

 

"Alec."

"Jace! We are eating! What do you want now?"

"Alec, which kind of roses I should buy? There is so many different types, red, rose, orange, yellow, white…"

"How the Hell should I know?"

"But with Mag-"

"I buy Bird Of Paradise, his favourite flowers, not roses. Ask Izzy. Or Simon."

"You are no help."

"You are annoying, I’m hanging up now."

 

***

 

Clary was checking her phone for the umpteen time of the morning.

 

"Expecting a text Biscuit?"

"Yeah… I think Jace forgot my birthday…"

 

They all exchanged alarmed look, well, what she thought was an alarmed look, making her heart clench.

 

"He has been very busy theses days." Alec conforted.

"Yeah… I noticed."

"Okay! That’s enough, presents time!" Magnus exclaimed.

 

She smiled and everyone brought their presents. Alec was going to give her Magnus and his’ present but Simon was faster, yelling a “best friend first!” Alec pouted.

 

"You are so impolite Steven. Come here my poor _Alexander_ , I will kiss your pain away."

 

Alec snorted but came for his kiss anyway, making Izzy and Clary cooing. They were just so adorable, Clary thought. She was glad they had found each others and couldn’t wait for Alec’s birthday. Only because, few days ago, she had been able to create an _immortality rune_ and she will give him, just in case Alec considered spending the eternity near Magnus’ side. And she had no doubt he was.

She went back to her present and opened it. Simon had bought her a whole set of new paint and new canvas. Plus, his band’s new single. She gave him a wide smile.

 

"Thanks Simon!"

"You are welcome Clary I saw that you were starting to miss some colours and with J-"

"ALRIGHT, Sherlock, Alec and I turn now."

 

Alec handed up his present and she opened it immediately. She frowned when she saw some kids pencils and looked up at Alec and Magnus. Alec was grinning and Magnus was trying hard not to laugh.

 

"Okay guys" She smirked. "Where is my real present?"

 

***

 

"Jace? Is there a problem with the mission you are planning with the newbies?"

"Oh… You are in the same room as Clary right?"

"Yes."

"Have you seen the dress?"

"Yes."

"Will you describe it to me?"

"No."

"Will you help me choose my suit?"

"Really Jace? It’s to me you’re asking that?"

"Come on you’re my parabatai!"

"Fine, I’ll help you, with Magnus. It’s safer."

"Noooo Alec, he is going to dress me as a clown!"

"Come on Jace, he wont. Not with this kind of situation anyway."

"- Fine. Text me when you are coming."

 

***

 

Jace was pacing back and forth, in front of the Institute, waiting for Alec and Magnus. He whished it was only his parabatai coming but then understood that if Alec had wanted Magnus coming it was because he was the only one of the pair with fashion sense. When he saw them walking to him he gestured to them so they would walk faster. They didn’t.

 

"You could have hurry a bit." He pouted when they arrived.

"But where is the fun in that?" Magnus teased.

 

He snorted and they went inside.

 

"So Jace, what king of suit did you think of wearing?" The warlock asked seriously.

"I… I just want her to be impressed."

"Okay, let’s impress Biscuit then. _Alexander_ , darling, you will just give your opinion. We wouldn’t want Jace to look like he’s going to a funeral would we?"

 

***

 

Everything was ready. Everything looked perfect. Actually, Jace was quite proud of his work. He smiled at himself. Now, he just had to wait for Clary to arrive. He rearranged his suit. It pained him to admit it, but Magnus was quite a genius when it comes to fashion, even if the model did a lot on how good looking the suit was. It was a mahogany choire suit, with laced, but nonetheless manly, details. Jace particularly liked the bronze buttons and cufflinks and the light brown shirt that made his eyes look like liquid gold and his hair blonder than ever. Magnus had insisted on the three pieces tuxedo but there was no way he accepted that. No way. It was way too much, way too… Magnus. Alec even had had to stop the warlock when the latter had tried to put make up on him because “glitters makes it perfect”. He checked one last time for the black velvet box in his pant pocket and bite his lips nervously, but still smiling.

 

***

 

"Izzy, I don’t need to be dressed like that, seriously, we are barely five, we are just five actually. Since Jace couldn’t come." She said bitterly.

"Oh come on! You are beautiful!"

"No, you are."

"Okay, we are."

"I am too!" Magnus cheered.

 

Alec came behind him and grabbed his boyfriend in his arms.

 

"You are the most beautiful tonight." He whispered.

 

He probably had hoped that only Magnus heard him but, actually, everyone did. Clary could only smile. Seeing them like that cheered her up.

 

"You guys are so domesticated it’s gross." Commented Simon.

"Shut up Spencer, it’s not my fault if you don’t have a handsome boyfriend with a stamina rune."

"Not the stamina rune again..." Alec groaned.

"Well I have a gorgeous girlfriend instead!" Simon argues.

"Fair enough, but I still have the better one of the siblings."

 

Clary chuckled and continued to follow after checking her phone one last time. It wasn’t long before they arrived at the venue Izzy has insisted on coming. Izzy suddenly received a call. She frowned then hanged up and turned to the boys.

 

"Guys, I need you, Clary, go inside, we’ll join you later, it’s your birthday, you’re off duty."

 

***

 

From: ParabAlec

To: Jace

 

_She’s coming in, be ready._

Jace gulped and put his phone back on his pocket. He turned when he heard the door. There she was and God she was beautiful. She had her hair hold in a fishtail braid, bright red lips, golden eye-shadow and the dress… Oh the dress! Long fluid dress, with a gorgeous neckline on a deep blue-grey colour making her pale skin looks whiter, like a princess. And she was so beautiful, with this surprised look on her face, lips parted a little, eyes huge and shining. Jace didn’t even know what to say.

 

"H-hey..." He stuttered.

"I thought you forgot…"

 

Her voice was full of emotions and raw with all the angst she had felt when she wondered whether he really did forget or not.

 

"I could never."

 

She smiled and ran to him, jumping in his arms.

 

"Happy birthday, Love."

 

***

 

She could barely believe it. Jace, her Jace had made all of this for her. And he was so handsome in his tuxedo; he looked like a prince charming. Which he was by the way, totally a prince charming. Blond hair, brave, romantic at his times… Charming. She didn’t even mind the cockiness, she even liked it now. But she even liked more the way he was hugging her right now. When he let her go, he took his hand and guided her to another room. She gasped. He had set a table with a bouquet of red roses on the centre. There was candle too, in the floor, and he had obviously prepared some diner, or ordered it, but Clary didn’t really care if it was the case or not. It was beautiful and romantic and wonderful, and she suddenly felt like crying, but held back because Magnus and Izzy would kill her if she messed up their work.

He made her sit and it was strangely silent while they ate. She couldn’t picture why, but she didn’t mind. From time to time, he was caressing her hand, and he was smiling to her so tenderly she thought she would soon be melting.

 

***

 

Jace was getting nervous. It was soon the time to propose and it was scary.

 

"I… I’m coming back I have to go to the toilet, then get the dessert" He said with hurry before leaving the room.

 

He put his phone out of his pocket and composed his parabatai’s number.

 

"What did she say?"

"I haven’t ask yet, Alec, I’m freaking out, help!"

 

He heard a kiss sound then a “Magnus, this is important, leave my neck alone a minute, please… And don’t look at me like that.”

 

"So, Jace."

"Please, Alec, help me."

"I will not propose for you. And how the Hell are we talking on the phone anyway? Don’t tell me you let her alone."

 

He stayed silent and heard Alec sigh.

 

"JACE! Come on dude!"

"Oh my God, did you just “dude” me?"

"That’s not the point. You love her, she loves you, you’re going to propose and she’s going to say yes, so go, NOW!"

"Thanks Alec." Jace answered before hanging up.

 

He inhaled deeply, went to take the cake and went back to the room where Clary where waiting.

 

***

 

The cake was delicious and it was totally Clary’s favourite. She was going to compliment on this wonderful birthday gift when he abruptly stood up. He looked determined and she threw him a questioning glare as he moved to be next to her. And then, he _kneeled_. He was kneeling before _her_ and she started to understand what it was all about.

 

"Clary, " He said softly. "When you came into our life, you shook up our world and it was crazy, and scary. But now, you have change it, you have change _my_ world for the better and I can’t see my future without you anymore. I need you by my side, forever. Clary Fairchild, will you marry me, Jace Wayland?"

 

Tears came up to her eyes, and screw Magnus and Izzy if her make up was messed up, Jace had just proposed, she had the right to cry.

 

"Yes..." She answered and her voice trembling. "Yes I do."

 

***

 

"So?! Can we see it?!" Izzy asked excitedly.

 

Blushing, Clary showed off her hand, the ring, white gold with two rose quartzes and a diamond on the centre was shinning in the light of the late afternoon. Izzy whistle.

 

"I told you she’d say “yes”" Alec smiled patting his parabatai’s shoulders. "I’m proud of you."

 

Jace smiled widely.

 

"Izzy is so going to throw me a Bachelor party."

"Not if I’m doing it first." Alec countered.

"You would do that for me? Really?"

"With Magnus help I can do anything."

"Gross."

 

Alec rolled his eyes and Jace chuckled.

 

"You can talk for yourself, Mr the Fiancé."

"Yeah… I guess I can. Next one to propose is you okay?"

 

As Alec shrugged, Jace looked over at Clary, surrounded by Izzy, Magnus and Simon who were cooing and screaming at the ring. She looked up and he caught her eyes. They smiled fondly at each others. On that instant, none of them could be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos appreciated ^^


End file.
